Arthur is King
by AwesomeMeiMei
Summary: This is about Arthur Kirkland being King Arthur. K plus for possible violence. Not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I think Arthur would make a good king. So Arthur Kirkland as King Arthur.**

** Disclaimer: I do_ not_ own Hetalia or King Arthur or anything else in this.**

Arthur is King

It was a rainy day. As usual. Arthur was sitting at his desk looking through a window. He didn't like what he saw. His country was looking worse and worse. He just _had _to do something.

Arthur wasn't really important. He was a nobody. After all he was only the representation of England; he was of no real importance. That was about to change.

…

In the black of night a tall man took a sword and stabbed it into a large stone at the center of the city square like it was butter. Then he disappeared.

…

Morning came and thee sun shone down on the stone work of Camolot. Most of all the sun reflected off of a shinny sword sticking out of a stone.

A crowed began to gather around the stone. Arthur looked on from his window with pleasure. His master plan was set in motion. All he had to do was wait. A week at the most. Nobody would be able to pull the sword out but him.

…

About One Week Later…

"Sir? Kirkland, it's time."

"Yes, Merlin. I do believe it is," Arthur replied with a mischievous smile that reached his green eyes.

Arthur put on his best humble face and strolled out the door. He finally walked up to the dwindling crowed that was still around this mysterious 'sword in the stone'.

"Could this little boy be the new king?" someone mumbled to a fellow stone watcher.

"I don't know, he seems a bit small, but sure seems confident," the person replied.

A small boy, ten at the most, strode up to the sword, his red eyes gleaming. He placed his hands on the sword and braced his feet on the ground. With one gigantic pull… he failed. He tried three more times with the same result. A look of confusion and anger spread across his face, he quickly regained his composure, even managed a smile.

"I guess not," smirked the same person that speculated that the boy might be the new king of England.

Arthur proceeded to walk up to the stone. The boy that tried to pull the sword out stopped Arthur before he made it all the way up to the stone.

The boy nodded to the stone and said to Arthur, "If my awesomeness wasn't enough to get that sword out, you don't stand a chance."

With his arrogance, and annoyance, in check Arthur replied, "Who are you, child, to think you would have the power needed to pull out the sword that holds the feature of England?"

"I am the totally awesome Teuton. And someday, without the help of that _un_-awesome sword I will be the most awesome power ever." As he finished his sentence Teuton forcefully made his way out of the crowed and seemed to disappear.

Unaffected by that strange encounter Arthur proceeded the few steps to the stone.

With much fanfare Arthur pulled the sword from the stone.

The crowed let out a gasp, then was as silent as they starred at the teen that looked mature despite his unkempt blond hair and crazy expression.

**Author's Note: The legend has King Arthur pulling out Excalibur and ruling England in the 5th or 6th century. I wasn't sure what Prussia was at this time and I really wanted him in this so I just called him Teuton. Please review. Anything you want to see? Let me know and I'll try. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank Nurse Steggy for looking over most of the chapter and making some spelling/grammatical corrections. **

**I do not own Hetalia, Excalibur or anything else in this. **

Chapter 2

The crowed never knelt, they just walked away. Arthur was stunned. He just proved himself the rightful heir of England. Nobody cared. Arthur hung his head and sulked to his home. Still holding Excalibur.

…

"Antonio, think about it. England's not to far away. It's ripe for the taking."

"Come on man, we just became independent."

"But it's right there!"

"Fine, I'll give it a try," Antonio conceded to his ambitious boss Euric.

…

"You keep saying this is the most powerful sword, but what does it do?"

"Give it time, my young Arthur. You will soon come to find the true power of this sword," Merlin said with a knowing smile.

"I guess, but I really wish you would show me how to use it."

…

Antonio didn't _really_ want to try and take the English crown, but he had already been committed to it by his ruler/boss. He readied his sword and was ready to set off. He was quickly gaining power.

…

"_Is it really this easy?"_ Antonio wondered. He was standing in the middle of England's throne room. Nobody was on the throne, the castle was almost desolate. It seemed that England was functioning poorly without any definite leadership. _"I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I took this place over."_

"Hello, nobles of England. Spain is now in charge of this island. You need a ruler and we have one that would be happy to rule here as well."

Apparently the English were more open to a successful foreign ruler than an English child, because they were fairly receptive to the foreigner's proposition.

…

"It is coming to a beginning ."

"Finally!" Arthur exclaimed. "Seriously, how does this sword work?"

"Prepare, my king."

Arthur grabber Excalibur and ran out the door. He ran all the way to the palace. He stopped at the big wooden doors to catch his breath before marching on into the castle. He marched into the throne room with his hand near his sword.

"Sir, what do you think your doing taking England over? _I_ am the rightful King of England! Be gone you Spaniard."

"For King Euric Visigoth has a claim on England."

"If you want to take it then you will have to go through me," Arthur proclaimed with a grand gesture.

"So be it," Antonio sighed. He knew that his swordsmanship was better than Arthur's. When they were young they would compete, and he knew that Arthur would remember loosing his sword every time.

Arthur drew his sword and it instantly became warm. Antonio drew his sword as well. They met at the middle of the throne room. As they started to fight the clanging of their swords could be heard throughout the castle.

Excalibur quickly became hot in Arthur's hands. It started to direct his movement and in seconds Antonio's sword was clanging to the floor. Excalibur to his throat.

Arthur smiled with delight and amazement at the sword in his hand.

"This is my country." Arthur almost purred.

"Point taken," Antonio replied raising his hands in surrender.

…

"Did you feel it?"

"Yes, the sword got warm."

"Do you now see why there is no need for practice?"

"Yes, it just took over. All instinct."

"Eventually you will get even better with Excalibur. Practice and you can work in tandem."

Arthur smiled at that last part. He had never been a great sword fighter before, but with Excalibur he felt like he could take on the best, and win.

…

"I don't know what happened," Antonio explained exasperatedly to Euric Visigoth.

"You said that you were _so_ much better than him. Have you become weak?" Visigoth blatantly asked.

"No, he got way better, it was almost like magic."

**Author's Note: I'm sort of going with England being weak at this time (5****th**** century). However they actually were weakened from the Vikings and being split into seven independent kingdoms around the 9****th**** century.**

**A **_**long**_** time ago Spain was kind of allied with Rome. In 475 Euric Visigoths declared independence and started to expand Spain's territory. In 554 Spain got large, by Euric's son.**

**Keep in mind that I never knew any of this before and all the information above came from a web site that may or may not be the most reliable.**

**I'd LOVE to hear what you have to say, so **_**please**_** review. Thanks!**


End file.
